1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cannister comprising a container, for storing a concentrate and a container for storing a ready-to-use solution of a concentrate and a diluting liquid. The ready-to-use solution is generally a dilute solution.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
In the institutional cleaning of hard surfaces, it is very often necessary to prepare ready-to-use solutions from concentrates by adding solvents, for example water. These ready-to-use solutions are then poured into receptacles, such as buckets or bottles, and applied by spray heads fitted to the bottles in conjunction with mops/wiping cloths. They may even be further diluted for application.
The ready-to-use solutions are prepared by the user who mixes a certain amount of concentrate with a corresponding amount of the diluent in accordance with the directions for use. In many cases, the ready-to-use solutions prepared in relatively large quantities in a mixing vessel are stored in the mixing vessel or in a separate container and, for use, are transferred to small bottles. The preparation of larger quantities of ready-to-use solution than needed for the particular application derives from the fact that establishing precise concentrations or adhering to mixing instructions is easier with relatively large quantities.
It was precisely with the handling of relatively large quantities in mind that a process in which mixing was simplified and made easier to control by an injector system was also subsequently applied. In this process, a predetermined amount of concentrate was transferred with the diluting solution from an external concentrate container to a storage container for the ready-to-use solution by a liquid jet pump or even a simple water jet pump. The quantity required for the particular application can then be transferred from this storage container to application containers or bottles and applied therefrom. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that at least two large containers are required. For transfer and mixing, these large containers have to be connected by hoses which take up considerable space. This is complicated by the fact that, very often, several different concentrates and ready-to-use solutions have to be stored. There is also particular danger in the risk of confusion attributable to the large number of suction hoses which have to be used to change containers.
With the problems of the prior art in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide a compact container system for storing and mixing ready-to-use solutions of concentrates and diluents which does not take up much space and which is simple to use without any risk of confusion.
In one embodiment of the invention two containers are designed as compartments of a single cannister, are interconnected by a liquid jet pump, and can be accessed from one side. Both a filler of a concentrate compartment, and a transfer unit for a ready-to-use solution compartment are provided with coded access control systems. As a two-compartment cannister, this configuration avoids the previous disadvantages of the prior art because only one cannister need be used for one ready-to-use solution, and the connection between the compartments is integrated. Any risk of confusion both for the introduction of concentrate and for the transfer of ready-to-use solution is eliminated coded access control systems. The fact that the containers can be operated from one enables the cannister to placed on a stand with the operating side to the front, while permitting the cannister to filled or refilled with concentrate. The diluting solution can be introduced into the can through a connection of the liquid jet pump accessible from that side. The ready-to-use solution can be prepared by mixing concentrate and diluent and ready-to-use solutions can be transferred to an application container.
In one preferred embodiment, the two compartments of the cannister are disposed partly above one another, which provides for a particularly compact arrangement. The mounting of both the concentrate filler and the liquid jet pump with its intake tube and mixture outlet in a single lid of the cannister advantageously enables the filler for the concentrate and the pressure nozzle for the connection of the solvent supply to be arranged in such a way that they do not interfere with each other""s functions. The provision of an overflow opening in the compartment for the ready-to-use solution prevents the cannister from being placed in any danger of rupturing if the pump is not switched off in time.
Only one refill bottlexe2x80x94of which the pouring geometry fits into the correspondingly shaped access openingxe2x80x94fits into a funnel-like filler of the concentrate compartment. In addition, the provision of a following valve, which can be opened by a product encoded coded opening mechanism on the concentrate filling bottle, additionally prevents filling from containers which have not been correspondingly coded. As will be illustrated by the following description of an exemplary embodiment, the valve prevents the filler from being used as a funnel for non-controlled liquids in the event of improper use.
To ensure that the ready-to-use solution can only be transferred to the intended bottles, it is of advantage to also protect the transfer opening. For example, its access is covered by a tag formed with an opening into which only one bottlexe2x80x94whose pouring spout has a geometric contour specifically adapted to the productxe2x80x94can be inserted. In this way, it is advantageously possible to ensure that a certain ready-to-use solution is only presented in application containers which have a shape specifically adapted to that solution. This makes it easier, even for untrained personnel, to recognize and distinguish between the contents of the application containers.
Since various concentrates are mixed with the same diluent, for example water, it is of particular advantage to provide an air gap at the liquid jet pump between the pressure nozzle and the mixing compartment in order to prevent soiling of the connection nozzle with the concentrate. If the same pressurized water hose were used for various concentrates, this could otherwise lead to the contamination of other systems or the drinking water supply.
It is also of considerable advantage to design the water jet pump for the addition of concentrate in measured doses, for example by the provision of a corresponding adjustable, nozzle diameter, and taking into account the concentrate viscosity and the required mixing ratio. This enables even the strictest recommended concentration ranges to be adhered to in a simple manner.